SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Stage: Space, to the End of a Flash 2
Space, to the End of a Flash Stage 2: 宇宙、閃光の果てに ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed *The Mega Beam Launcher is successfully fired Lose Conditions: *Master unit destroyed *All player units destroyed *Ford or Luce is defeated *Kirsten is defeated Haro Rank Quota: *Normal: 3290 *Bronze: 8220 *Silver: 14800 *Gold: 23030 *Platinum: 32900 ---- Events: *Event Movie 03: Automatically at end of stage ---- Player Units: Player Team Thoroughbred - Kirsten Lombard *Guncannon - Federation Soldier **Guncannon - Federation Soldier **Guncannon - Federation Soldier Salamis - Federation Officer Salamis - Federation Officer M''' Gundam Unit 5 (Giant Gatling Equipped) - Ford Romfellow Gundam Unit 4 - Luce Kassel ---- '''Enemy Units: Chivvay - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Enemy Reinforcements 1: ''-Trigger: A player unit approaches the enemy'' Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 2: ''-Trigger: The Chivvay is destroyed'' Chivvay - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 3: ''-Trigger: Turn after the Chivvay is destroyed'' Marret's Act Zaku - Marret Sanguine Braw Bro - Lilia Flaurbert Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom II - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 4: ''-Trigger: Three turns after the Chivvay is destroyed'' Zanzibar - Zeon Officer *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier (Standby) **Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier (Standby) Enemy Reinforcements 5: ''-Trigger: Four turns after the Chivvay is destroyed'' Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier *High Mobility Type Zaku II - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 6: ''-Trigger: Five turns after the Chivvay is destroyed'' Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier *Rick Dom - Zeon Soldier Enemy Reinforcements 7: ''-Trigger: Six turns after the Chivvay is destroyed'' Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer Musai - Zeon Officer ---- Strategy: The asteroids make it hard to maneuver, but some units with high space terrain ratings might help. As usual, keep moving the Thoroughbred up, because enemies will appear behind it later. After you destroy the Chivvay, Luce will go off to charge his mega beam launcher for seven turns. Waves of enemies will appear afterwards, and if you want to destroy them all before the beam launcher goes off (which will end the stage) then you'll have to fight at a pretty high pace. Leave one unit behind to destroy the Zanzibar that appears behind the Thoroughbred and send the rest ahead. Chances are you won't be able to platinum this stage without a moderately upgraded team because you just won't have enough time to destroy all of the enemies otherwise. Category:SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Category:Stages